


淹没

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	淹没

Orm说出“我想要你”这话时，Arthur还蹲在一旁擦拭手里那把三叉戟已经金光闪闪的手柄。他顿了一下，仿佛没听见地继续活动手腕。

说话的人也没再重复，静静坐在水泡窗旁的坐台上。

沉默持续了数分钟后，Arthur终于放下三叉戟，站起身转向他面无表情的弟弟。Orm的神色毫无异样，好像他只是说了句“你这打扮蠢透了”一样平常。

Arthur勾勾手，对方却一动不动地看着他，这让Arthur放心了一点。即便他说出了“想要你”“爱你”这种话，Orm仍旧是那个Orm，情感变了他的人格也始终如一。

国王走近亲王，注视那双总让人摸不透其中含义的蓝眼睛。就在两天前，这双眼睛还这样毫无波动地看着自己，平时总说出些刻薄话的嘴唇一张一合，说，“我好像有点爱上你了”。他觉得Orm在开玩笑，可那张脸又毫无打趣的痕迹，这倒让一切听上去更像个笑话。

“你是认真的？”Arthur抬起手，放在Orm侧颈，细腻又冰凉的皮肤贴着他的掌心。

“难道我的样子看上去像是在胡说吗？”Orm用他一贯的，尖刺般的反问句式回答。

Arthur没继续多想，他亲吻上Orm没什么颜色的嘴唇。这事情明明不该做，他还是做了，他当然会做。从第一次见到Orm，身上拴着数条铁链跪在王座下仰视那个一身金甲的君王时，Arthur一部分图谋不轨的大脑就开始想象那两瓣嘴唇的滋味了。

Orm是什么味道呢？没有味道，他给了自己一个答案。不是爱情加成的甜蜜，也不是海底人带着的鱼腥味，Orm的嘴唇好像就只是存在于那，没有什么特点，好像随时会消失，留给他一个这些都是假象的幻想。

舌头伸进去加深这个吻的同时，Arthur拉动帷帐将他们所处的这个小小的空间与外面深蓝色的海洋隔开。亚特兰蒂斯或许拥有先进的科技，但他们的观念还滞留在很久远的过去。男人同男人，哥哥同弟弟，怎么想都是罪恶背德的。Orm一定是怀揣着这种罪孽向自己坦然。一这么想，Arthur又开始觉得自己是个混蛋。

他们一个月前才真正见面，还是以一种不快的方式。先是Orm打败了他，然后他又打败了Orm，人民像墙头草一般推拥Arthur坐上王座，将那个曾经风光的前王软禁在寝宫。事情发生的太快，没给他时间好好想想他们的关系。

也许是因为血缘的联系，也许是因为两个人从小听说关于彼此或真或假的传言，尽管从未谋面，对方的存在却已经像块烙铁，在心里烫下了伤痕。它把亲情转变为怨恨，思念转变为隔阂，让他们看到对方时，没由来地将胸膛里挤成一团混乱复杂的情绪当成了仇恨。

Arthur在岸上想象自己年幼几岁的弟弟，好像海底有另一个自己。可他们又是完全站在极端的相反面，水火不容互相试探。这大概是父亲的原因。Arthur想到自家那个老头子，转动眼珠看看Orm近在咫尺颤动的睫毛。Orm呢？他曾经的二十多年是怎么样的？Arthur一无所知。他的弟弟一定没有一个整日嘻嘻哈哈，处事不惊，与他勾肩搭背大口喝酒的父亲。Arthur不知道Orvax是个什么样的人，他只知道那个男人把一层又一层坚硬的外壳武装在Orm身上，塑造成Orm现在的样子。他以为那是自己讨厌的样子，现在才明白这也是他爱的样子。

舌尖被重重咬了一下，又麻又痛，Orm睁开眼，那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛直直望进他脑子伸出，目光里有挑衅也有迷惑，像是拼命要从Arthur脑子里抠出个答案来。

可Arthur哪有什么答案呢？他愣愣站着，看Orm低下身，跪在地上解开自己的裤子。答案早就被决定好了，Orm没给他别的机会。

那张似有似无的嘴巴张开了，努力成了一个O型，小心翼翼含住Arthur的前端。他显然是第一次做这档子事，Arthur甚至怀疑他是第一次做爱。Arthur从来不缺这个，南方海岸的小酒馆里，嬉笑的姑娘们总是愿意倚在他厚实的胸膛上，一起到房间里滚一遭的。可亚特兰蒂斯不兴这个，他们可能还保留着“婚前性行为不道德”的老念头。但Orm这么做了，他跪下去，扔掉了那副君王的架子，跪在Arthur面前生涩地给他口交。这模样让Arthur有些着迷，他觉得自己没法再这样对另一个人产生同样的感觉了。

Orm很努力，几乎要弄伤自己的动作好像在证明什么。他的脸被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，睫毛止不住地打颤，两条大腿也拼命哆嗦。虽然不需要用口腔呼吸，但他却喘不上气来似的，脸憋的通红，红色一直爬到脖子上，钻进衣领里。他把Arthur的阴茎往深处送，喉结滚动着把那个异常的大家伙往下咽，他只会这个。Orm没觉得这是讨好，也不是取悦，做爱需要这个，他的兄长应该硬起来，尽管在接吻时这根阴茎就已经硬的像块木头，愣头愣脑抵在他大腿上。

不知是不是Orm的口交技巧糟糕到了一个极点，带来的别样的刺激，Arthur竟然毫无预兆地射了出来，精液全灌进Orm喉咙里。

Orm没出声，甚至都没咳嗽，他睁着眼睛呆呆和Arthur对视，放任那些腥膻的体液流进食道，流进气管，和他在水下充盈的肺中的海水混合。这让Arthur的气味涂满了他。

Arthur把他拉起来，抱住他吻那张被摩擦地红肿几乎闭不上的嘴巴。里面全是他自己精液的味道，但也不讨厌。他想不通Orm为什么要喜欢自己，为什么愿意做这个。Orm什么都会，他却一无是处。除此之外，他还夺走了Orm的王位，Orm的婚姻，Orm的权力，Orm的尊严。他把这些东西抢来，却又毫不珍惜，随意地把玩，就像他现在把玩着Orm的两团屁股。

手指顺着股沟摸下去，触到那个紧闭的入口。Arthur用指腹揉着那里，指甲搔刮上面的褶皱。Orm含着泪的眼睛诧异地看着他。他不知道那个地方还能用来干这个，但他又愿意让Arthur探索。因为他爱Arthur。是的，爱。Orm想不出他除了爱上Arthur还能有什么选择。他一无所有了，孤零零被关在这里，仅剩的就是这个兄长。他会用金色深邃的眼眸注视自己，会亲自给他端来饭菜，会耐心地承受他一切的情绪。Orm其实一无所有，没什么人真正对他好过，尤其是在这个他已经没有身份的时候。但Arthur不一样，他的眼里从来没有“国王”与“败者”的区别，他只知道，Orm很孤单，需要陪伴，所以他就自然而然担起来这份工作。

这对Orm来说是弥足珍贵的。

入口变得柔软，反应性地收缩着。Arthur将手指插进去，在里面牵拉搅动。Orm抱住他的肩膀，整个人挂上去，茫然地看着他，好像那手指搅的是自己的脑子。Arthur按过肉壁，里面的温度跟冰冷的海水比起来，热得发烫。他细心揉着，手指变换角度弯曲起来抠挖，那一圈圈的肠肉就瑟缩着吸紧他的手指。Orm的身体在他臂弯中僵硬又松弛，不知所措地接受这一切。他的腰在Arthur每次按过某个部位时都会不自觉弹一下，酥酥麻麻的感觉“啪”一下在体内点一下，转瞬即逝，随之而来的是越来越鲜明的酸胀感。Arthur吻吻他的眼角，抽出手换成两根手指又塞进去。

Orm一直没出声，死死咬着下唇。他不知道该怎么办，也不确定这时候该作何反应。他想让Arthur高兴，甚至都不明白为什么要去讨好他。他感受到Arthur的爱，这让他变得贪心了，想要更多，又恐惧着自己的价值。Orm几乎忘了自己曾经是什么身份，仿佛他拥有的一切都随着父亲的三叉戟破碎了。

迷迷糊糊中，Orm的脑子又变得混沌了。他听见Arthur在耳边叫着“Ormi......弟弟”，可他是什么呢？亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王，狼狈的失败者，兄长的弟弟，母亲的儿子，所有人都不断把一个又一个称号安在他身上，反倒让Orm觉得，他什么都不是。他就像一团虚无缥缈又脆弱不堪的水草，内里空无一物，还在拼命用这样那样的学识与所谓的抱负来塑造一圈骨骼支撑随时会消散的身体。

热乎乎的液体从Orm眼周集聚，又马上被海水带走。

Arthur看到了Orm现在的挣扎，他依旧很清醒，小心扩张中也在观察弟弟是不是真的做好准备承受这个。

“哭吧，Orm，你可以哭一下。”他在Orm耳边，像哄孩子一样说。他觉得Orm倔强得把自己都冻住了，不论是这么多年的隐忍，还是被Vulko背叛，就连母亲回来时，Orm都是绷紧了面部肌肉，让那种名为泪水的东西在眼里打一圈转又吸收回去。

但这个金发王子仍旧忍耐着，不知是在跟谁作对。

Arthur加成了三根手指，专门压在那个凸起上快速摩擦。Orm张开嘴看着他，好像他就是唯一能抓得住的真是的东西，只有牢牢看住才能不让自己最后的一点东西垮塌。他开始不自觉地呻吟了，小小的声音从喉间挤出来，反倒没有情欲的淫荡，多了些无辜的幼兽感。

破碎的声音让Arthur的阴茎涨得跟先前无二异，直挺挺竖在两个人之间。

Orm低下头打量那个东西，刚刚它还在自己嘴里进出过，此刻却像是头一回见似的。它那么大，那么粗，深色还涨着些暗红，爬着几道扭曲的经脉。Orm下意识咽了咽口水，他猜这根阴茎会进到自己体内，而且绝不会好受。

“害怕吗？”Arthur毛茸茸的下巴贴着对方的脸颊。

Orm摇摇头，他不明白为什么要害怕。他害怕的事很多，害怕被抛弃，被背叛，害怕没有人爱他，害怕人们会嘲笑他，背后议论他，害怕再次失去什么重要的人。但是施加在肉体上的痛苦，从来不在他恐惧的范围内。他习惯了战斗的疼痛，甚至习惯了面对死亡。

蓝眼睛里的疑惑让Arthur有点犯罪的愧疚感，Orm什么都不明白，他学识渊博，但另一方面，他在其他事情上可以称得上单纯。性爱在Orm的履历中就是一张白纸，如果没遇上Arthur，往后也只可能会是一种用于繁衍的例行公事。他不懂性爱，也不懂爱，他只知道自己脑子里多了点不一样的情绪，让他看见Arthur发慌，担忧，却又满足。指挥军队和外交谈判时那张巧舌如簧的嘴巴愣愣半张，吸引着Arthur再次用自己的舌头将其填满。

他撑开那个富有弹性的洞口，凉凉的水灌进去，Orm一阵颤抖。接着火热的硬物在臀缝间来回摩擦，龟头时不时撞到穴口上。

Orm环视这个房间，这是他监禁期间所谓用来“反省”的屋子，用来达成Vulko那点“别让他错过好戏”  
的小目的。白天他只能待在这，没有床，只有一个供一个人坐的窗台，然后就是白色映着水波的地面，和天花板分不清楚。

他的视野突然旋转了，被Arthur推倒在地，因为浮力这两个姿势没什么大区别。

滚烫的，圆滑的物体撑开了Orm后面，一寸一寸钉进去。Orm马上后悔了，他很害怕，这根三叉戟从侧腹穿过去的感觉还不一样，是那种把自己彻底打开，强加入别的什么的恐慌。

过度紧张的洞口夹得Arthur很疼，他轻啄Orm的眼睛，鼻尖，咬他紧绷的上唇，手指隔着丝质长袍揉他胸前那两个硬挺的小凸起。没什么作用，Orm突然抽噎了一声。那双蓝眼睛闭紧又重新睁开，荡漾着一泊朦胧的水色。Orm抱紧了压在身上的男人，默许他抬高拉开自己的大腿。

阴茎终于缓慢地全部推入，阴囊撞在Orm屁股上。Arthur却停了下来，他不确定是不是要继续，有点担心如果继续会造成怎样的后果。

可Orm突然加大抱住他的力量，身体贴过来，阴茎在他体内涩涩滑动了一下，囊袋猛地被挤压，差点一起塞进洞口。

Arthur看着Orm，有点傻眼。他的弟弟什么都不要了，他把所有东西连同他自己，一并给了Arthur。那种自毁的倾向让Arthur心里一疼，下身却不受控制地松动，一下一下撞进Orm体内。他把他完全操开了，湿热的内壁吸附着阴茎，不知足地在抽出时挽留，又在顶到深处时颤抖着推拒。

身体的疼痛卷着快感，漫布全身。很难受，弯折大腿的姿势让Orm有点缺氧，屁股里酸麻的感觉让他觉得身体不是自己的。但他又喜欢这样，有点粗暴的对待，像是告诉他这就是真正活着的形式。将近三十年来，Orm都好像是在为别人活着，他不知道自己想要的是什么，能得到什么。所有别人告诉他你生来就有的东西，却要那样心惊胆战地守护，他过得太累了，忘记了自己有选择的权利。某种程度上，他感谢Arthur，感谢这场失败，第一次他看清了自己的诉求。他想要爱，想要自由，想要这种痛苦的喜悦。

Arthur抱着他抽插，快得不像话，把他的呻吟逼到嘴边又顶回去。Orm没多久就射了，精液散在水里一团迷雾般的白。高潮后的肉壁更软更湿，插不够得咬住Arthur。可Arthur就是不射，就是依旧硬邦邦的在里面捣弄。

逐渐的，Orm发不出声音了，他本来也没怎么出声，嗓子却莫名其妙哑掉了。一股情绪堵在嗓子眼里，让他喉咙发疼。他需要Arthur将他拆解，再一块块拼凑起来，把那些让他忧虑，令他失眠的丝丝缕缕的记忆丢掉。他怕Arthur离开，怕Mera真的会将Arthur抢走，那样他就什么都不剩了。

“Arthur......”他压着嗓子叫对方的名字。

Arthur听了，用更多的呼唤来回应。他现在知道Orm有多需要自己了，就像他知道Orm从来没有错，一直很拼命地维系这个国家，为了所谓的责任牺牲了他本该有的快乐。他夺走了Orm的人生，就该用一个新的，更好的，丰富变幻的新生活弥补他。

他用拇指抚摩Orm的眼角，在心底许下了一个个微不足道，却又闪烁着七彩光芒，泡泡般充斥胸膛的承诺。

“......我爱你。”射在Orm体内时，Arthur虔诚地说道。他爱Orm，很爱很爱，这些在从前相当俗套的情绪早就在Arthur心中酝酿发酵，这不是一天两天的事情。他失败极了，竟然现在才想起说这话。Orm在他怀里，低着头，像是没听到。

Arthur抽出自己软下来的阴茎，射在里面的精液流出来，沾染的Orm大腿间一片狼藉。他把人往怀里拢了拢，嘴唇凑过去，打算再说一次，却被狠狠抱住了脖子。

Orm的脸贴在他耳鬓处，轻轻来回磨着。Arthur看不见他的表情，却感觉温热的，没能被海水及时带走的液体，流到了他的皮肤上。

 

End


End file.
